


Tainted Angel

by MystDreamer



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Gen, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-28
Updated: 2013-06-28
Packaged: 2017-12-16 10:56:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/861301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MystDreamer/pseuds/MystDreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of Drabbles centered in Monet. It may include other characters, such as Law, DoFlamingo, Vergo, Baby 5 and Caesar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Time

A few months ago he had arrived. The one responsible for what was happening now. Her time had been spent watching over him. It was her duty. He didn't know about her position, although both of them had once served the same man.

As time passed by, she understood him less and less. Why the betrayal? The young master was all they had. He cared for them, and in return they would give their lives for him. As she was about to do right now. The young man would never understand her sacrifice. Time was up for all of them.


	2. Bamboo

All who served the young Master had been punished at least once. The young Master didn't get his hand dirty. No. The smallest mistake would lead the offender to him. And so, everyone respected the man. Everyone knew just how effective the most ordinary of objects could be when used by him. No need for ropes, swords, whips, chains. No need for threats, glares, screams. No lectures. No warnings. And after he was done with them, they knew swore to themselves: there wouldn't be a next time. The sight of the bamboo cane in his hand served as a reminder.


	3. Wings

A completely unexpected blessing had come from this assignment.

When she had asked the visitor if he could heal the prisoners, she hadn't known exactly how he would do it. So when she saw the wonder that was the animal limbs, morphing humans into centaurs, satyrs and other creatures she couldn't name, her desire was to become one of them.

And the pirate granted her wish. She was given the wings of an angel, wings that allowed her a freedom she had never met before. And perhaps for that, she was grateful to the man she would help bring down.


	4. Snow

The snow was her element. Law didn't know it, and his ignorance of that little detail would assure his fall, for the ability to spy without ever revealing her presence was the key to finding out his plans.

However, the snow had another side to it. Sometimes, when she was tired of being static, she would create small storms and become part of them. The flakes danced around him and touched his face. She could play with him like this for hours. She would never admit it, but she enjoyed this little game. But Law would never know about it.


	5. Wind Chimes

When the rooms and corridors of the facility were all empty and silent she would take the opportunity to make them jingle. Starting at one end, she would open her wings wide open and take a deep breath. Then, she would fly.

Not just flying. At her speed, it was more like racing. Not like there was anyone competing with her. Maybe Caesar could, but this was not something she would willingly share with anyone. Until she was caught by the doctor.

\- What is this?

Something about his look made her answer truthfully.

\- I'm making the chimes ring.


	6. Silk

It was the first time they had spent a night together. Apparently, no feelings from neither side. Monet was fine with it. It didn't interfere with her obligations and it meant nothing. At least that's what she said to herself.

She slept peacefully, not caring about the man by her side. The "Surgeon of Death", they called him. An epithet meant to scare people away. She didn't believe he would hurt her in her sleep. Until something woke her up. Small caresses on her exposed skin, made by cold fingers.

"Law?"

"It's soft. Just like silk."


	7. Sleep

On the nights Monet would spend with Law, he never slept. He wouldn't leave the bed while she was awake, but when she woke up, he would always be gone and the place beside her cold. Of course he didn't trust her, not even to dare rest around her. She didn't mind. It was not that she trusted him either, but he knew better than to kill her in his sleep and ruin his plans.

It didn't matter, anyway. This twisted association between them would come to an end very soon, and they both knew it.


	8. Survival

Things hadn't always been easy. Life at the sea is harsh, no matter how strong your companions or how powerful the flag you sail under. Sure, Doflamingo's name could keep away the small fry and most of the big names, but that didn't mean they were never attacked. And sometimes there would be casualties. In the Grand Line, only the strong survive.

So as time passed, she ended up creating bonds with the survivors. They all had their flaws, their problems, their motives, their stories. But together they could overcome them and become strong enough to fight for their Master.


	9. Praise

She had been by his side for a long time now. Enough to know what had to happen when a new task was assigned to her. It was either coming back victorious or not coming back at all. She wouldn't have it any other way. Disappointing him was not an option. Monet would never allow herself to bring shame to her Master's name. She wouldn't be able to look him in the eyes if she failed.

But she didn't.

\- Well done.

And that was it. Putting her life at risk would always be worth for those words of praise.


End file.
